Jurassic Park Adventure
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic the college student of paleontology and his friends are invited by Uncle Chuck to the island filled with real live dinosaurs. Amazed by how the dinosaurs are brought to life was like a dream come true. But not as they all thought it was when meat-eating dinosaurs are on the loose.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been wanting to do a Sonic Jurassic park story version but not too exact from the movies. Since you all seen the old Jurassic Park movies and the new one that is coming out on DVD soon. I like the new one better than the old ones.  
Sometimes I always wonder what would happen if dinosaurs didn't go extinct, what would they evolve into. **

**I don't own anything.**

 **Nebula the Hedgehog belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

ISLA NUBLAR

120 MILES WEST OF COSTA RICA

The trees shake as something very, very large plows ahead through them, right at us. Every head gathered in these little clearing snaps, turning in the direction of the sound as it bursts through the trees. It is a forklift that carries a crate to the exhibit. A black and red hedgehog with a rifle goes to it.

"Alright now, pushers move in. Loading team move it!" he said and they lowered the cage down to the exhibit to push it. Growling and snarling was heard inside the crate, causing everyone to move back.

"Alright, steady. Get back in there now, push. Get back in there! Don't let her know you're afraid!" the hedgehog said and the men go back to the crate and begin to push it into the slot. The crate then makes contact with the slot. A green light on the side of the pen lights up, showing contact has been made.

"Well locked loading team, step away. Jophrey, raise the gate" He ordered a man named Jophery to open the gate. He climbs up the crate and slowly opens the gate. But then the raptor inside roars.

"SCRAAAAAAAAAWR!" It roared and runs toward the gate and it flies out of Jophery's hands and smacks into him, knocking him clear off the crate. He was pulled into the cage.

"Block the opening! Don't let her get out! Somebody help him!" the hedgehog ran to help Jophery out from the cage. The other workers and guards took out tasers to shock the raptor but it didn't let go. The hedgehog felt Jophery's grip slid from his grip.

"SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER!"

 **xxx**

A while later at somewhere far away from the island, a group of college students and paleontologists were digging up fossils in the ground.

A lawyer was brought to the mine by a float and he steps off it when it came to shore.

"I heard that Chuck is not even here" the lawyer said.

"He sends his apologies" a worker said.

"There's a $20 million lawsuit for that worker's death...and you're telling me that Chuck can't see me?" the lawyer got curious.

The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes and ignores them arguing whatever they're talking about and resumes to his work, brushing the dirt off the fossil bones.

"Found anything yet?" he asked his fellow classmates, a pink and a blue-violet hedgehog.

"Nope, but I found this raptor claw" the pink one held it out.

"Ah, nice job finding it. It comes from a Velociraptor, a raptor from Gobi desert, it got a large claw to slice you like this, horizontal, vertical or to cut your organs out. Imagine that of a giant turkey" he said.

"Okay, let's not talk about anything bloody or gory. It creeps me out. No offense though" the blue-violet hedgehog said, sketching the raptor claw in her sketch book.

"Well Nebula, I guess there's velociraptors that are bigger than this" the blue hedgehog said, heading towards the trailer to get a drink. But as he got in, a brighter blue hedgehog with a mustache got his soda bottle.

"Uncle Chuck?" the blue hedgehog said.

"Ah, Sonic. My favorite nephew" Uncle Chuck said.

He opens the bottle and pours it in two glasses for him and Sonic.

"What are you doing here uncle?" Sonic asked him.

"I've come to invite you to my park, it's a special one since it's something for you and your friends" Uncle Chuck said.

"I don't know, Uncle Chuck. I'm 22 years old and I'm getting too old for parks and stuff. But what special park is it?" Sonic said, taking a sip of his soda.

"I got recreated dinosaurs there, by the help of Dr. Wu. He is a special scientist in creating hybrids or genetics" Uncle Chuck said.

"Wait, did you say live dinosaurs?" Sonic asked, almost spitting out his soda.

"Of course, Sonic" Uncle Chuck said.

"Not robots?"  
"Nope"  
"Animatronics?"  
"Nope"  
"Costumes or anything?"  
"Nope"  
"Real live dinosaurs? Here in the 21st century?" Sonic was so speechless.

"Yes. Wanna see them bleed and you'll believe me?" Uncle Chuck joked.

"No thanks. I trust you" Sonic said.

"Good. Cheers" Uncle Chuck said, shaking his glass with Sonic's. Then Nebula and the pink hedgehog came in.

"What's going on in here?" the pink hedgehog asked.

"Amy, Nebula. Uncle Chuck has told me he got a park with recreated dinosaurs" Sonic said.

"You can't be serious? It's this just a bunch of robot dinosaurs to make us believe it's real?" Amy crossed her arms.

"Like in the movies" Nebula said.

"No, they are real. You'll see" Uncle Chuck snickered.

"Flesh and blood?" Amy guessed.

"That's right, 100% flesh and blood, no robots or animatronics. Live Dinos!" Uncle Chuck said.

"We just dug up a new skeleton..." Sonic said but was interrupted.

"I'd compensate you by fully funding your dig..." Chuck said.

"This is a very unusual time"

"The timing is...for a further three years" Uncle Chuck said.

"Where's the plane?" Nebula asked.

"For three years" Uncle Chuck held out his glass.

"CHEERS!"

* * *

At San Jose, Costa Rica, a man wearing sunglasses was walking to the obese walrus who was having his lunch at a restaurant.

The walrus sees him and smiles, "Kintobor!"

"Please don't call me that name" Kintobor said slightly annoyed.

"Kintobor, Kintobor. We got Kintobor here! See nobody cares. Nice hat" the walrus said.

"What're you trying to look like, a secret agent?" the walrus joked, "Well?"

"$750,000. On delivery, $50,000 more for each viable embryo.

That's $1.5 million if you get all 15 species off the island" Kintobor said and handed him the briefcase while the walrus is laughing.

"I'll get them all" the walrus said.

"Remember, viable embryos. They're no use to us if they don't survive"

"How am I supposed to deliver them?" the walrus asked.

Kintobor takes out a shaving cream canister and screws off the bottom, "The bottom screws open..."

"That's great. Oh, my God" the walrus giggled.

"It's cooled and compartmentalized inside" he showed a container inside and the walrus laughed some more.

"You guys that's great!"

"Customs can even check it if they want to" Kintobor screws the container back into the bottle.

"Let me see"

"Go on" he handed the shaving cream bottle to him, the walrus poured out some shaving cream and placed them next to his food.

"There's enough coolant for 36 hours"

"No menthol?"

"The embryos have to be back here in San Jose by then" Kintobor said.

"That's up to you guys on the boat, 7 at clock" the walrus said.

"How do you plan to beat past security?" Kintobor asked.

"I've got an 18-minute window. Catches up on 10 years of research" the walrus said, then the waiter gives him his check.

"Here's your check sir" the waiter said.

The walrus looks at the check and then at Kintobor with a cheerful look, "Don't get cheap on me, Kintobor"

* * *

Uncle Chuck, Nebula, Sonic, Amy, and the lawyer were now heading towards Isla Nublar in a helicopter.

"Well guys, I hope you will understand that I am not joking this time" Chuck said.

"We'll see, dude. If it's real I hope they don't eat us" Nebula said.

"They won't escape with those electric fences" Uncle Chuck said.

"Good. Would be fun seeing them" Amy said.

"Like a zoo park filled with dinosaurs?" Sonic said.

"Giant prehistoric animals. I wonder how fast you are to race against raptors, Sonic" Nebula smirked.

"They don't stand a chance against my speed" Sonic grinned. Then the helicopter shakes a little.

"Alright put on your seatbelts, we are going to land" Uncle Chuck said, putting on his own. Nebula and the lawyer put on their belts but Amy and Sonic accidently takes each belt and ties them instead.

"This may not be a steady landing so hold on" Uncle Chuck said. The helicopter lands in front of a waterfall and they got out.

"Come kids, I wanna show you something. Since you're all college students in paleontology, this will blow your mind" Uncle Chuck leading them to the visitor center building.

"You're not exactly alone on this island, Chuck? You had help and stuff?" Amy asked.

"Yup, a lot of people here. Dr. Wu is currently at work and I give you a sight-seeing" Uncle Chuck said. When they come in they saw many staff members and workers who were fixing a T-rex and Apatosaurus skeleton.

"Dude, have you designed all this?" Sonic asked his uncle.

"Yep, three years of work here and it will soon be open for public" Uncle Chuck said.

"This is amazing" Nebula took out her iPhone6 to take a picture of the dinosaur skeleton model.

"Now, come for the ride. You'll see how the cloning of dinosaurs works" Uncle Chucks said. They all followed him to a cinema-like room and sat down on each chair except for Chuck who is at the screen. Himself appears on the film and he pretends to talk to himself.

"Say hello" Uncle Chuck said to the audience, they simply wave at him.

"Hello?" the computer Chuck said.

Nebula rolled her eyes in annoyance that this screen looks like a kids show, a little boring for her but decides to watch.

"That hurt" The computer Chuck said.

"It's all part of the miracle of cloning"

"Hello, Chuck" a copy of Chuck's image appeared.

"Cloned from what? Loy extraction hasn't recreated an intact DNA strand. Not without massive sequence gaps. Paleo DNA, from what source? Where do you get 100 million-year-old dinosaur blood?" Suddenly a DNA string appeared, "What? What?"

"Well, Mr. DNA, where did you come from?" Chuck's image asked.

"From your blood. Just one drop of your blood contains billions of strands of DNA...the building blocks of life" Mr. DNA said.

"And sometimes animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs...left their blueprints behind for us to find. We just had to know where to look. 100 million years ago, there were mosquitoes just like today. And just like today, they fed on the blood of animals. Even dinosaurs. Sometimes, after biting a dinosaur...mosquitoes would land on the branch of a tree and get stuck in the sap. After a long time, the tree sap would get hard and become fossilized...just like a dinosaur bone, preserving the mosquito inside. This fossilized tree sap, which we call amber...waited for millions of years with the mosquito inside...until Jurassic Park scientists came along. Using sophisticated techniques, they extract the preserved blood...from the mosquito, and bingo: dino DNA!" Mr. DNA tells the group about DNA found from dinosaurs.

"Wow. Is that how they do?" Sonic wondered.

"A full DNA strand contains three billion genetic codes. If we looked at screens like these once a second for eight hours a day...it'd take two years to look at the entire DNA strand. It's that long. Since it's so old, it's full of holes. Now that's where our geneticists take over. Thinking machine super-computers and gene sequencers...break down the strand in minutes. And virtual-reality displays...show our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence. We used the complete DNA of a frog...to fill in the holes and complete the code. Whew! And now, we can make a baby dinosaur" Mr. DNA is continuing to show how to make a dinosaur's DNA complete by frog DNA, then turns to an egg with a dinosaur growing to an adult, Uncle Chuck did some booming noises.

"Well, how was it?" Uncle Chuck asked them.

"It was great. Now can we see the lab?" Sonic asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**10/15/15**

 **2 Reviews, 1 Fav, 1 Follower**

 **And no, the characters are not gonna get killed or eaten by meat-eating dinosaurs. Only minor ones. So don't panic, guys.**

 **Shadow will be as Owen from Jurassic World. And no, the raptors are not gonna have the same names from the movie. I simply came up with girl names for the raptors.**

 **Scarlet = Blue**  
 **Jackie = Charlie**  
 **Amber = Delta**  
 **Zena = Echo**

 **And don't forget to review, please.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They all head into the lab and saw the scientists doing some work with making dinosaurs. Amy was very interested in seeing how they create dinosaurs to life.

They even saw a table with some dinosaur eggs lying under the heat lamp. A robotic arm was turning on them.

"Are those real dinosaur eggs?" Amy asked Uncle Chuck.

"Ask Dr. Wu here" Uncle Chuck said.

A purple armadillo scientist appeared, apparently Dr. Wu, "Yes it is and they are sterile ostrich eggs that we use to give birth to live dinosaurs. These will soon hatch"

"Hey, I see one wiggling" Sonic said, walking up to the wiggling egg nest on the table.

"Perfect timing. I'd hoped they'd hatch before we leave" Uncle Chuck said. Nebula and Amy quickly goes up to the eggs to see it hatched for the first time.

"Wow, I've never seen these eggs like this than the fossilized ones" Nebula said.

"Look at that one" Sonic pointed at one egg, a clawed hand and snout poked out from the egg with a bit shell over. Sonic carefully removed it and the whole head was visible.

"Awww…. cute. What dinosaur is it?" Sonic asked.

"A velociraptor" Dr. Wu said, he held out the baby velociraptor to Sonic and it squeaks cutely.

"Awww…..it's probably saying hello to you" Amy giggled.

"Incredible. Is it a he or she?" Nebula said, stroking the baby raptor's snout with her finger.

"She, the dinosaurs are females here and it's because they can't breed in the wild. Population control is one of our security precautions. There's no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park" Dr. Wu said.

"Oh, so every last dinosaur here is female?" Nebula said.

"Yes. If there were males it would be problems" Dr. Wu said.

"I see. Well this one sure is cute" Nebula said, looking back at the velociraptor baby, then Sonic puts it back on the table.

"Also, it's the temperature that makes them females. Because all the animals in Jurassic Park are female. We've engineered them that way. The warmer it is, the more females we get, and if it's cooler its males" Dr. Wu added.

"Homoeothermic? It holds that temperature?" Amy asked.

"Yes"

"The opposite temperatures in alligators and crocodiles. But I've never seen something different in dinosaur eggs. That's something new" Nebula said, taking out her sketchbook from her small backpack to write notes down about the dinosaur eggs. Writing the info near the drawing sketch of the dinosaur egg.

"So all these dinosaurs are cloned?" Sonic asked.

"Yes they are" Uncle Chuck said.

"Have they ever been tamed by humans or mobians?" Amy asked.

"Yup by Mr. Shadow. You'll meet him at the exhibit where the adult raptors are" Uncle Chuck said. They all walked out of the lab room.

"Chuck, your men don't feed live food, do they? It just feels….wrong to do that. No offense though" Nebula said with concern in her eyes that she cares for animals.

"Well it is, but they got instincts to hunt. If you are too sensitive look away" Uncle Chuck said.

"Okay, I can't watch animals get eaten alive" Nebula said.

They soon were at the dining room and had their sea bass to lunch. In the background were tourist pictures for Jurassic Park.

"So, are you sure that there will be many guests here soon Uncle?" Sonic asked.

"That's right, and they are gonna love how Shadow is talent at training the raptors, his favorite one is Scarlet" Uncle Chuck said.

"Nice. Can't wait to see that" Nebula smiled

"Me too. And I must say this Sea bass is good" Amy said.

"What's their growth rate?" Amy then asked Chuck.

"They're lethal at eight months, and I do mean lethal" he said.

"But not for Shadow I guess" Sonic said.

"He is special in animal training" Uncle Chuck said while having his lunch.

"How long has Shadow tamed the raptors?" Nebula asked.

"For about two weeks. He has previously trained predators from Africa" Uncle Chuck said.

"Nice. Well I guess this will be a great day" Sonic held out his glass.

* * *

A non-mobian pig was running through the jungle grass at a fast pace to get away from the vicious predator that can run extremely fast. The velociraptors was chasing it but the pig managed to get to the hatch to safety. The raptors growl in disappointment for missing its prey again.

"Wow, I guess these raptors are getting better these days. Dinosaurs are true killing machines" a worker said to Shadow.

"Yep, but they are not weapons, they are animals. And no I'm not planning on using them with military training" Shadow said.

"Well, have it your way, soldier" the worker said and walks off.

Shadow then picks up a bucket of dead rats for the raptors, "Alright, catch Scarlet!" Shadow threw the first dead rat treat to Scarlet, a velociraptor with a reddish color.

"Amber!" Shadow trying to get the raptor with red-orange marks attention but it gave a nasty glare snarl, "Hey, hey! Don't give me that pissed-off shitty look! If you want this food I suggest you be nice!"  
Amber growls lowly and calms down, waiting for her treat and still looking up at Shadow standing on the metal bridge rail.

Shadow looks at Amber feeling calm, "Good girl. Here's your treat" he threw the dead rat to her.

Zena was waiting for her meal and growled lowly, glaring at Shadow.

"Catch Zena and no glaring!" Shadow threw a rat to her, "And Jackie, be nice to Scarlet this time. Catch!" he threw the last rat to Jackie.

"Okay, ladies! Eyes up!" Shadow raising his hand in the air as a sign for the raptors to stand tall. They lifted their heads up as they were told to.

"Excuse me, Shadow. You got visitors" the guard said to him.

"Give me a second please" Shadow muttered, "And….go!" he puts his hand down as a sign for the raptors to run. They all ran away by Shadow's command.

"Kids, meet Shadow the raptor trainer" Uncle Chuck said.

Shadow turned to see the college hedgehogs and goes up to them.

"Welcome here to the raptor exhibit. You I presume are Chuck's nephew, he has told me a lot of you" Shadow said to Sonic.

"Yup, that's me. Nice to meet you Shadow" Sonic said.

"Nebula Emerald" Nebula shakes hands with Shadow.

"Pleasure to meet you" he said.

"Amy Rose" Amy shakes hands with Shadow too.

"It's nice to see you too ladies. Welcome. You wanna see the raptors I'm training; they got names by the way. Scarlet! Come here!" Shadow then called for Scarlet.

"CRAWR! CRAWR!" Scarlet ran under the elevated walkway and looked up.

 **(A/N: Sorry, I can't even describe the raptor's call sounds in words. Its easy when hearing it but not in words. You know what I mean)**

"This is Scarlet. She is the most loyal one of my raptors and she would never harm you all" Shadow said.

"Wow, she's red" Sonic said

"No, she is scarlet red, hence her name" Shadow said. Scarlet waved her long tail and clamps her jaws a bit for a treat.

"Oh, my god. A real live Velociraptor that I'm seeing with my own eyes" Amy said.

"Me too. I always wonder what their skin covering would be" Nebula said.

"Usually many believe they were feathered, but these are scaly" Shadow said.

"Cool, they look cooler that way. Say where are the others?" Amy asked.

"Oh yes, Amber, Zena, Jackie!" Shadow called for them. But then they heard a squeaking sound coming from the bushes.

"PIG ON LOOSE!" a worker shouted, he tried to catch the pig with a noose on a long pole but the raptors grabs the pig and as a result the worker fell down from the elevated walkway to the exhibit. The worker was surrounded by all the raptors and scoots backwards.

"I got this, hold your fire!" Shadow tells the guards around the exhibit to not fire, he jumps down to them and makes the stop signal to the raptors, "Alright stand back girls!" he said to the raptors, then Jackie caws at him, "Hey, hey! Jackie, what did I just say?!"

Nebula looking down at the dark hedgehog, feeling worried that he'll get killed by the raptors.

But Scarlet makes some noise to communicate with her sisters to not attack Shadow, "Crawr! Crawr! Crawr!"

"Gnaaargh!" Jackie, Zeno and Amber snarled at her.

"Alright get back inside, I'll shut the gate soon" Shadow said to the worker, he backs off slowly and gets into the gates and Shadow rolled back in to the gate, shutting it.

"You're alright?" Shadow asked the worker.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Better be careful next time. They are dangerous" Shadow leaves the enclosure. Then the worker got startled by Jackie who snarls at him.

"RRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Well, how was that girls and boys?" Shadow asked with an smirk.

"That was awesome dude!" Sonic thumbs up.

"Yeah, you are incredible!" Amy said.

"How do you do that?" Nebula wondered.

"Lots of training, now let's head for the remote-controlled cars" Shadow said, walking with them to some green/yellow and red cars. Sonic noticed that the cars were driving by themselves.

"No drivers?"

"Yep, future technology, no drivers on the sightseeing. You can relax on the driver seat without holding the wheel. Also these cars got a screen which can select a map or a video on it" Uncle Chuck appeared again, showing the details of the cars.

"Cool, now let's go girls. Shadow, are you coming?" Sonic asked him.

"Thanks but I'll pass" Shadow said. Sonic sat on the backseat with Amy and Nebula sitting on the driver seat, folding her arms behind her neck since she doesn't have to drive.

"Now, where are we going?" Nebula asked Uncle Chuck.

"To the larger dinosaurs of course, like Stegosaurus, Triceratops and Brachiosaurus" Uncle Chuck said.

The car then drives by itself to the automatically doors where the larger dinosaurs are living, starting with Dilophosaurus.

"To the left you see the Dilophosaurus exhibit. It is one of the earliest carnivores and we now know Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous...spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and paralysis...allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure. This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful but deadly addition to Jurassic Park" the computer voice said in the car. They couldn't see it.

"I don't see it" Sonic said.

"Good, cause the poison attack scares me" Amy said. They passed the exhibit where the Dilophosaurus was glancing at them. But then they came to the exhibit where it was a free walking area but with warning signs for stepping by giant dinosaurs.

"So, where do we go here?" Nebula wondered, she picks out a map of the tour and checked. Sonic turned to see something that amazes him. He pushes Amy's arm a little, "Look guys" Sonic pointed at where he was looking. Nebula and Amy looked and gasped what they are seeing, a brachiosaurus!

"Oh, my god" Nebula gasped.

"Wow. We could tear up the rule book on cold-bloodedness. It doesn't apply. It's warm-blooded" Sonic said and got out of the tour car and so did his friends.

"It must be 30 feet tall man. The neck is almost 7 meters" Amy said.

"Yeah. It's unbelievable. And look over there" Sonic sees a herd of parasaurolophus with other brachiosaurus at a lake. He then takes a picture of them with his iPhone and heads back to the car.

"Come on girls, let's go" Sonic said.

"Nebs, come on!" Amy said but she sees her violet-blue friend petting the brachiosaurus's snout. The long-necked dinosaur was able to lean its long neck down to look at the mobian hedgehog.

"Coming" Nebula said while petting the large dinosaur.

"Sonic, should we pet it too?" Amy asked Sonic. Sonic nods and goes over to pet it too before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**10/16/15**

 **6 Reviews, 4 Favs, 3 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile at the visitor center, Uncle Chuck was walking in to have a talk with a green mobian crocodile.

"The students seem to have fun man. And here we are and checking" the crocodile said.

"Don't forget me, Vector. I'm the security here too" the purple walrus said.

"Whatever Boomer" Vector rolls his eyes, "And clean your desk, please"

"Maybe later. I love junk food" Boomer said, giggling.

"Oh boy. I better check the cars" Vector said and clicks on the screens, allowing him and Chuck to see the students.

"How's the ride going, guys?" Uncle Chuck asked.

Sonic leaned in to the camera and pokes the lens, "Good, I love the ride. Ahhhh…." he breaths to the camera.

"He's sometimes cocky" Uncle Chuck said to Vector.

"Yup, say is something you want to tell us uncle?" Sonic asked through the camera.

"Well a storm is coming up right now. We got to bring you all back now" Uncle Chuck said.

"Alright, we had fun petting the brachiosaurus too. Adios" Sonic said, turning off the camera.

Boomer gets up from his chair and said; "Anybody want a soda or something? I'm going up to the machine. I thought maybe I should. I've had only sweets and I'm gonna get something salty" he said.

"Uhh….no" Vector said.

"Okay then, Bye" Boomer said, taking his canister with him. Unknown to Chuck and Vector, he has disabling the alarms on the chamber where the embryos are.

"I don't see a T-Rex. You don't suppose its hiding or something?" Amy asked Chuck.

"She rarely comes out if she isn't feed with...live goats" Uncle Chuck said through the screen, then a goat appeared in the T-Rex paddock on a chain.

"Anyone hungry for goats?" Sonic asked.

"No thanks, I don't eat goats. But I can't watch this" Nebula said and looks away.

"That's right, any minute the T-Rex will come out for her meal" Uncle Chuck said through the camera, but then it shuts down without power.

"Powers out. Oh well. We can just wait for it" Sonic said. Dark clouds were appearing in the sky.

 **xxx**

At the visitor center's laboratory, it was empty except Boomer sneaking in and got to the chamber. He pins down the code and gets in to get the embryos. He opens each container with them and takes the velociraptor, t-rex, Apatosaurus, stegosaurus and even gallimimmus embryos into the canister's container. As soon as he's done, he gets out quietly.

At the computer room, Vector is checking if Boomer has done something tricky on his computer.

"The fences around the park are failing sir. Check the vending machine" Uncle Chuck said.

"Just look at this work station"

"What a complete slob he is" Uncle Chuck said, "The raptor fences is still on aren't they?" Uncle Chuck asked another employer.

"No they are still on sir" the employer said.

"Why the hell would he turn the other ones off? Access main program.

Access main security. Access main program grid" Vector attempted to hack through Boomer's system, but instead came up.

"Ah ah ah! You didn't say the magic word!"

"PLEASE GODDAMN IT!" Vector yelled.

 **xxx**

Shadow had Scarlet with him and she was not doing anything violent or feeling hungry to eat him. No, she was simply letting the mobian hedgehog pet her. Unlike her sisters, she's very loyal to Shadow and she's not used to eating live prey. She's only used to eating dead rats or normal meat. Which Shadow doesn't know how she's not like her sisters but he's glad that she has some respect. Suddenly, the power went out and it spooked Scarlet but Shadow managed to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Scarlet. It's alright, the power is gonna come back" Shadow said to her, hugging her neck. The other raptors were in their cages and they snarled jealously. Shadow and Scarlet noticed that it has started to rain.

"Oh boy, better get back in, Scarlet" Shadow said but Scarlet doesn't wanna deal with her sisters again.

"Crawr….crawr….crawr…."

"I know you want to help but I got to do this on my own. And I know you're upset with your sisters for not being nice to you. Just try to reason with them. Trust me" Shadow said to her.

Scarlet nods and goes back to her cage while Shadow watched. He put on his rain coat and gets on his motorcycle.

"I better check if the college hedgehogs are okay" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

But with Sonic, Amy and Nebula, their cars are still stuck at the T-Rex paddock.

"Man, how long is it left before the power comes back?" Amy said impatiently.

"Maybe soon. Hey, try these goggles, Amy. They got night-vision" Sonic handed her a pair of night-vision goggles. She turned them on and checks from the window.

"Cool, I wonder if-...Whoa. Guys, you feel that?" she was interrupted by a loud rumbling. Nebula looks at the glass and the water shakes a bit. Amy turned and sees through the googles that the goat is missing.

"Where's the goat?" Nebula asked. Then a bloody goat leg fell on the ceiling on the car and Nebula gasps in fright.

Outside the car, the T-rex felt the fence but nothing happened. Realizing that the electric fence is out. Then she swallowed the goat and looks at the car.

"Be quiet girls. Don't move" Sonic whispered.

"It….ate….the….poor…..goat" Nebula whimpered.

Then they hear the electric cables break and the T-Rex steps out from the paddock, then she let out a loud roar.

"*RROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR*"

"Do not scream!" Sonic whispered.

The T-rex then goes to their car and heard movements, but she's unable to see unless there's movement or lights. She sniffs the car curiously.

"What's it doing?" Nebula whispered.

"She's sniffing. Shhh….." Sonic shushed.

But then Sonic accidently activates a flashlight that was near his elbow and the T-Rex leans in to see what it is.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Amy whispered. As Sonic was about to turn it off, the light beam points at the T-Rex's eye, causing it to break through the ceiling window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! HEEEELP!" they all screamed and try to push the glass ceiling back from them.

"Back off, Rexy! We're not your lunch!" Sonic screamed.

"Gnaaarrr!" Rexy lifts up her snout and pushes the car on the side, turning it over on the muddy ground.

"Crawl out before she crushes us!" Nebula said. Then Rexy lifts her foot and presses it on the car while biting off one of the tires. Mud and water slides into the car as the hedgehogs struggle to get out.

"AAAARGHHH!" Sonic then managed to crawl out and he got mud and blood covered from glass shards.

"HEY T-REX!" a familiar voice called out. It was Shadow holding a flare to distract it. Rexy lifts her foot off the car and gets Shadow's attention.

"You wanna play fetch, big girl?! Come and get it!" Shadow runs with the flare and Rexy goes after him.

"*ROOOOOAAAARRR*"

"Okay Ames, take my hand!" Sonic said. Amy grabs his hand as she was pulled out from the muddy car.

Shadow then lured Rexy to the forest but then Rexy used her tail to knock Shadow at the treehouse.

"UGH!" he fell down with the palm-tree leaves and blacks out unconscious.

"Sonic! Hurry!" Nebula screamed after Amy was pulled out from the car. Rexy was getting closer to them and Sonic then held for Amy's mouth so she won't scream.

"Don't move" Sonic whispered.

Rexy was sniffing them curiously but moves her head away that they smell like dirt and mud.

"Phew, now crawl out Nebula" Sonic said to Nebula quietly. Nebula nods and is about to crawl out when the T-Rex pushed the car to the edge. Nebula then jumps out from the car just before it falls over the edge.

"MRRAAAAGH!" Rexy roared and the hedgehogs ran to the edge.

"Grab onto the wire, we are gonna jump!" Sonic said.

"Are you crazy?!" Amy screamed.

"Do as I say!" Sonic said. Nebula and Amy grabs onto each wire and jumps down to the forest.

Rexy walks off into the jungle. Underneath the rubble of leaves, Shadow then turns on his walkie-talkie.

"Anyone hear me? Come and pick me up at the T-rex paddock. I lost the students and I need medical care" Shadow said. His leg was broken.

 **xxx**

At the visitor center, Uncle Chuck was having some ice cream at the dining room. He was a bit worried about the students.

"I hope they're okay. This was not supposed to happen. Who was controlling the security system?" Uncle Chuck said.

"I have no idea. But we'll find out" a white bat came to him.

"It's horrible, my nephew and his friends are out there and I wonder if Shadow can help them. Got any contact?" Uncle Chuck said sadly.

"No but his raptor Scarlet is acting like she wants to find Shadow badly" the bat said.

"She's like a puppy to him. And this ice cream does not solve anything" Uncle Chuck said.

"Chuck. They are alright. I assure you" she said. Then a red echidna appeared.

"Shadow is calling us, Rouge. He needs help!" he said.

 **xxx**

At the same time, Boomer was driving his jeep through the jungle.

He was in a hurry since the cargo ship will depart any minute now. He was forced to open the doors manually by using a switch or push them open. Then after a few minutes he collides with a sign leading to the shore.

"Oh no!" he goes to pick it up. He checks which way and turns it to the right direction instead of the left. He goes back to the car and drives toward the direction he chooses.

"Come on come on!" he said and keeps driving. Then suddenly he comes to an edge and stops. He then sees the way to the shore and smiles. He goes down to use a grapple hook from the jeep when he trips over in a cartoonish fashion.

"OUCH! My glasses!" Boomer realized he lost his glasses.

"Oh well I can afford new glasses" he said and takes the grapple hook. He goes to a tree to tie it and after a few rounds he heard a chippering noise from a juvenile dilophosaurus.

"Hi little fella. Sorry I got no food for you. But here, take this stick! Fetch!" he attempts to use a stick for it, which it ignores, "Ah, no wonder you're extinct. I'm gonna run you over when I come back down!" Boomer said and heads back to the car. But then he slips a little and turns to see it again. Then to his shock it unfolds a frill around its neck, shrieking.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHH!" the dilophosaurus shrieked and spits venom on his chest and then his face.

"AAAHH! ARGH! AAAH! AH!" Boomer screamed in pain. He crawls back into the car and catches his breath. Then he turned to see it again, this time it attacks him, "AAAAAAARGGGH!" Boomer screamed as he is killed. The canister with embryos falls down the hill.


	4. Chapter 4

**10/17/15**

 **13 Reviews, 5 Favs, 4 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonic, Amy, and Nebula are still alive and the rain has already stopped. The college hedgehogs suffered minor cuts and injuries but no broken bones or severe bruises. All of a sudden, Nebula's ears perk up that she heard a distant scream in the jungle.

"Something's wrong. Let's go!" Nebula said. Sonic ran after her with Amy in his arms.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Someone is in trouble!" Nebula said.

They ran through the jungle until they came to a wall where the dilophosaurus paddock is. Nebula leaps up the edge and helps Sonic and Amy up. They jump down on the other side and see a dilophosaurus leave from the direction.

"What the hell?" Nebula quietly goes up to what the dinosaur left from whatever it was doing.

"Careful, Nebs. We're in a dilophosaurus territory. These things are dangerous" Sonic said.

"I know that" Nebula said, "Hey, there's a car over there. I wonder what it's doing there" she said.

They all walked to the jeep and opens the door on the left. To their shock was Boomer the walrus, lying dead on his seat, all bloody.

"Oh god!" Nebula gasped.

"What is it? AH!" Amy screamed when she saw the corpse.

"What the hell?" Sonic said.

"He's dead. He was probably attacked by a dilophosaurus" Nebula steps away from the rotten corpse and almost slipped on the dirt, making the tiny rocks stumble down the hill and hits something that sounds like an object than a rock.

"Huh? Did you hear that?" Amy said.

"I definitely heard something. It sounds like a metal object or something" Sonic said. He looked down and saw a shaving cream canister on the ground, "A shaving cream canister. Here? Oh well, he must have had it" he goes down and picks it up, he noticed the bottom of the canister were slightly open.

"What's this?" he picks it out and sees the embryos.

"What the hell is that?" Amy asked.

"Wait a second. It looks like it's from the lab. And that fat walrus doesn't look like a scientist. He's probably a smuggler or something. I don't know" Nebula guessing.

"Possibly" Sonic said.

"Let's follow the tire trails. Maybe it will lead us back to the visitor center. It's better off than sleeping outside when there's a T-Rex around" Amy said

"Yeah, we can't drive that car. It's probably out of gas" Nebula said.

"You might wanna hold this in your backpack, Nebs" Sonic hands the canister to her. She puts the canister in her small light-weight backpack.

"Let's go before any of those dilophosaurus jumps out at us" Nebula said, following the car trail tracks. Sonic and Amy follows her too.

 **xxx**

Shadow was back at the visitor center, rescued by Rouge and Knuckles. His leg was not severely broken, just injured and left a deep visible purple bruise which was hard to see from his black fur.

"Chuck, I know you're worried but I sure they're alive out there. At least I managed to lure the T-Rex away from them" Shadow said.

"Yes but we got to restore the power back. This is all Boomer's fault! Hiring him was a mistake" Uncle Chuck said a bit angry.

"While I recover, Rouge and Knuckles can bring the power back on the fences" Shadow said, "Also, Vector can you restore the system?" he asked Vector.

"Sure. Watch this. Be ready now guys" Vector gets to the switched which powers the room, he turns off all the lights and then the computers. Then he turns on the computers again.

"Yup, now we try to turn the power back on the exhibits" Vector said.

* * *

At the raptors exhibit, Scarlet was trying to get control over the raptors by communicating with them.

 **(Raptor translation)**

"Grrr! You girls are so rude! Don't take it out on me just because Shadow chose me as his favorite raptor!" Scarlet snarled.

"Oh, yeah? Just because you're our youngest sister?!" Jackie snarled back.

"I would've been the best raptor with him!" Amber said.

"Why can't you eat live prey like we do?! This is what we raptors do!" Zena said.

"Because it's wrong and I only prefer to eat dead prey, not live prey! Look, I'm trying to be polite but you guys are just so mean to me! Shadow trained us to be like the humans and mobians! And all you do is snarl and glare at him!" Scarlet said.

"So, he's a hedgehog, you are a velociraptor" Jackie said.

"I don't care. He's like a father to me" Scarlet said, "Maybe if you all stop being so greedy to him, you'll probably learn something new about him. And you know he can't speak raptor language. But he knows what I'm saying by body language and facial expressions"

"Hmph! Pathetic!" Jackie snarled.

"Think about that, girls. But I'm not gonna be like one of you! Not even that nastiest raptor that killed a man last week! And I'm not a killer or a hunter!" Scarlet scoffed.

"Fine!" Zena turned away from her with her sisters.

 **(End of raptor translation)**

* * *

At the road, Sonic was carrying a tired Amy in bridal style while Nebula keeps walking in front of them.

"Are...we there...yet?" Amy asked tiredly.

Nebula squints her eyes at something heading this way, "Whoa! Whoa! STOP!" she moved out of the way when a jeep stopped in front of them. It was Shadow driving the jeep.

"There you are. I knew you guys are alive. Get in" Shadow said.

"Oh thank god. How are you?" Sonic asked, placing Amy in the backseat with Nebula.

"Just fine, just an injured leg and some bruises. But let's get to the visitor center before Rexy finds us" Shadow said and he drives towards the visitor center.

"Rexy? That's the T-Rex's name, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Yup, she's got a name. And one raptor that attacked an employer last week was called the Big One, she is a clever girl" Shadow said.

"Oh, she is the one that killed the worker that the lawyer said?" Sonic guessed.

"Yup. But now Rouge and Knuckles are trying to restore the fences power" Shadow said.

"That's the big problem when the T-Rex and other big dinosaurs are on the loose" Nebula said, "And what happened to the power outage? Was it the storm that caused it?"

"Probably or it was Boomer the walrus" Shadow said.

"Walrus? Wait a minute, I think we found him partly eaten by a dilophosaurus and he had this canister with embryos" Nebula realized something.

"So that means he's dead and what canister are you talking about? Hold on, tell me that when we get to the visitor center" Shadow said and found the visitor center.

He stopped the car and gets out, along with the hedgehogs. Heading up the steps to the door.

"I wonder if our old friend Rexy is going to sleep" Sonic said, carrying Amy in his arms.

"She is not always active, Sonic. But she's dangerous, but not as your girlfriend" Shadow joked at seeing Sonic carrying Amy.

"She's not my girlfriend Shadow" Sonic blushed a bit.

"Just kidding. But let's go" Shadow said. He opens the doors and let the hedgehog students in. Then he locks the doors for safety.

"So…uh….Nebula is it?" Shadow asked her and she nodded, "What canister were you talking about?"

"This one. Look, if you turn its bottom and the embryos are in it besides shaving cream" Nebula showed him the embryo container in the canister.

"Oh my. What person would steal those for? For money or for black market?" Shadow wondered.

"I don't know. Probably both I guess" Nebula shrugs.

"Yep. But right now Rouge and Knuckles are trying to restore the power of the fences. Vector has gone before them" Shadow said.

"What about your raptors?" Nebula asked.

"They are safe. Unless they haven't learned how to open doors" Shadow said.

"You know they are very smart. So be sure they don't figure out" Nebula said.

"The Big One is the smartest one and the most ruthless one. We tried to dispose her but we only managed to lock her in" Shadow said.

"Oh, Sonic! Thank goodness you're alive!" Uncle Chuck walks in.

Sonic placed Amy on a bench nearby as she woke up.

"Uncle, you are not gonna believe what we found" Sonic said.

"What is it?" Uncle Chuck asked.

"We found this canister from Boomer's car, it got embryos" Amy said.

"Good, it must be those that Boomer stole. I was wrong hiring him. He was a spy all along" Uncle Chuck said, shaking his head in shame.

"Don't be ashamed, Uncle. We got them back" Sonic said.

"Yes but now Rexy is on the loose and I better hope the Big One's prisoned exhibit is not offline" Uncle Chuck said.

"Have you tamed her, Shadow?" Nebula asked.

"I tried to, but she is too dangerous, she killed a worker you know. She is murderous. But I got to try again" Shadow said.

"But now you all need some rest after this rough night. I'll stay with you all and make sure to have contact with Rouge, Knuckles and Vector. You can rest in the office" Uncle Chuck said. They all followed him to the office to get some rest.

 **xxx**

In a bunker, Rouge was with Knuckles and goes to the power source of the fences and alarms. Vector has gone the other way in the bunker.

"It is a sign that says danger so it must be it" Rouge said.

"Danger is my middle name. When it comes to dinosaurs" Knuckles said.

"Whatever you say, Knuckles. But we better hurry up" Rouge said, she opens the door and sees a lever near some buttons. She takes out her walkie talkie to call Chuck, "Chuck, I am at the power generator, what should I do?" she asked.

"First, pull the lever 4 times" Uncle Chuck said through the walkie talkie.

Rouge nods and began pulling it 4 times, "1...2...3...4. Done, now I activate all systems?" Rouge asked.

"Yes, do it now" Uncle Chuck said.

"Cover me Knuckie" Rouge said as she turns on the buttons to the visitor center, the mosasaurus aquarium and various dinosaur paddocks.

Knuckles looks around to see the lights coming back on in the bunker and smiled a bit.

"Power is back, Knuckie" Rouge said and gets up.

"Good. Man, this took forever to get it back on" Knuckles said.

"Yup. Now let's go back and get Vector" Rouge said.

"You're on batty" Knuckles said.


	5. Chapter 5

**10/19/15**

 **20 Reviews, 6 Favs, 5 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

The next morning, Amy was missing and this made the hedgehogs very worried and scared that she probably went outside and didn't leave a note.

"Oh, shit. This can't be good. I'm gonna go find her before something happens to her!" Sonic sped out the door, leaving a blue blur trail from his speed.

"Sonic, wait!" Nebula called out but he didn't come back, "Damn it!"

 **xxx**

At the triceratops padlock, Amy was walking to see the triceratops unharmed from attacks, roaming around. She smiled and goes up to a young triceratops.

"Hi there cutie. Wanna be petted?" Amy asked it, it nods and turned on her side, allowing the pink hedgehog to rub her belly.

"Like that?" Amy smiled as she rubs the young triceratops belly. It nods and soon got up again. Amy pets her between the horns.

"Wow, your horns sure are strong, girl" Amy said.

The young triceratops smiles a bit and licks her in the face.

"Kyehehehehe that tickles" Amy giggled and fell on her bottom as the triceratops keeps licking her.

Sonic ran through the roads and leaps over a fence to get into the Triceratops paddock into the exhibit to look for Amy there, then he heard a familiar giggling.

"Ames?" He goes to the direction where the giggling came from and he sees Amy playing with the triceratops.

"Ames! What are you doing here?!" Sonic asked her seriously.

Amy sees him and her ears folds back in shame, "I just wanted to see a herbivore again and...Okay I admit, I fled" she said.

Sonic sighs in relief that she's okay, "Just don't ever do that again. You scared me to death when you disappeared"

"Okay. But I was also afraid if you didn't come to get me, I would be lost" Amy said.

"Its fine now, Amy. Now let's get back to the visitor center" Sonic held Amy's shoulder.

Just as they are about to leave, loud bellowing was heard and a herd of triceratops and some gallimimus who apparently lives in the same exhibit is running away from something.

"Run!" Amy screamed. Sonic holds her bridal style and runs away from the herd. Soon a familiar roar was heard, Rexy!

"*ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRR*" Rexy roared and chased the herd of gallimimus and triceratops along with Amy and Sonic.

"She's too fast! She's gaining on us!" Amy screamed.

"MMWWWAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHH!" Rexy was gaining on them.

"Not for long!" Sonic said and speeds up; the triceratops herd ran down a hill with the gallimimus group with the two hedgehogs and Rexy still in pursuit. Sonic didn't notice the root in the way so he trips over with Amy, falling over. They crawled behind a fallen tree to avoid the herd to run over them and Rexy.

"Stay down!" Sonic said.

Amy gets down and the gallimimus jumps over the tree and Amy held herself close to Sonic. Then it follows by heavy footsteps coming from the trees and Rexy snaps at one gallimimus and eats it.

"Let's go. She's already found her favorite chew toy" Amy said.

"Yeah, I hope we can figure out how to calm Rexy down from chasing us" Sonic said, crawling underneath the tree log.

* * *

"Don't worry, Chuck. Sonic is very fast. I'm sure Rexy won't be able to catch up to them" Nebula said.

"Yeah, you're right" Uncle Chuck nodded.

"And I'm sure the herbivore dinosaurs won't attack them. But has there been anyone able to tame a T-Rex?" she asked.

"Nobody. Unless she gets attention by a...a flare. Oh yes a flare would distract her back to an exhibit where she can be locked in" Uncle Chuck said.

"That could work. But she's very smart and very aggressive. We need something to make her calm. Maybe a relaxing soothing music?" Nebula said.

"You can try that, but be careful" Uncle Chuck said.

"Okay. I'll go find Shadow. Oh, here's the embryos" Nebula hands him the canister, "Better find a good place to hide this" she suggests and walks away to find Shadow.

"Don't forget a walkin talkie" Uncle Chuck reminds her.

"I didn't forget. I got it with me" Nebula said.

 **xxx**

At the raptor exhibit, Scarlet was trying her best to communicate with Big One but no success. Big One was very aggressive and selfish to Scarlet and doesn't wanna take advice from her.

"CRAAAWWRRR" Scarlet roared in anger at Big One and walks away from the gates.

"It's okay, Scarlet. You did your best" Shadow sighs and pets her snout.

"GRRRRR!" the Big One snarled aggressively at Shadow, banging her head on the metal cage bars.

"Shut up, Big One! You are imprisoned due to your actions" Shadow shouted at her. He throws a dead rat through the metal bars to her and she savagely eats it.

"Hmph" Shadow scoffs and walks away with Scarlet with him, "So have you tried reasoning with your sisters, Scarlet?" he asked her.

Scarlet nods and looks back at her sisters who were just glancing at her and Shadow. She then turned back to Shadow.

"Guess you have. I know they are wilder but you'll always be my pet raptor. You are a good girl" Shadow pets her head. Scarlet made a purr-like snarl and smiles a bit showing her sharp teeth.

"Hey, Shadow" Nebula standing near the door entrance.

"Hi Nebula" Shadow walks up to her.

"I got an idea to get Rexy back in, we try to play a smooth music so she gets calm, but for that we need to use a flare to get her attention" Nebula said.

"You sure that would work?" Shadow asked her.

"I'm not sure but we gotta try. Amy is out there but Sonic went to find her. Don't worry, he's very fast and I think Rexy can't catch up to them. Oh, hey Scarlet. I'm Nebula" she said.

"Crawr, Crawr!" Scarlet cawed to her. The other raptors simply snarled at Nebula, including the Big One who was growling.

"So that's the clever girl" Nebula sees the Big One.

"Yes, she is imprisoned for life, if she's free she'll try to fight Scarlet and take command of the raptor group. I won't let that happen" Shadow said.

"Yeah. But the other raptors over there are Scarlet's sisters?" Nebula points at them.

"Yup. You know their names already. They are her older sisters. Jackie is the oldest of the sisters" Shadow said.

"So she's the leader?" Nebula guessed.

"No, Scarlet is" Shadow said, "Now we must go"  
"What about Scarlet? Will she be okay?" Nebula asked.

"She'll be fine. She's a strong raptor" Shadow said.

"Okay. I'm just worried if she gets killed" Nebula said.

"Scarlet, be brave for me and everyone else. And if anything happens here, use your instincts" Shadow said to his raptor.

"Caarawr" Scarlet nods.

Shadow and Nebula then heads out to bring Rexy in captivity again. Scarlet looks at her sisters and makes a commanding snarl at them.

"CRAWR! CAWR!"

"GNNNAAAARRRR!" Zena, Jackie and Amber snarled at her. But Scarlet hisses angrily and shows her toe claws.

"CRAWR! CRAWR!" the Big One cawed.

"RAAAAAH!" Scarlet shrieked out.

"Arrrraaagh! HRRRRR!" the Big One snarled.

"Crawr?" Scarlet got curious.

 **(Raptor translation)**

"You heard him. We better become friends than foes!" Scarlet said.

"No we WON'T!" Zena, Jackie and Ember snarled at her. Scarlet hisses angrily and shows her toe claws.

"HEY! Over here!" the Big One called.

"What now murderer?!" Scarlet shouted.

"I got a plan to escape this place" the Big One said.

"What?" Scarlet was curious, "No way! I know what you're trying to do! You're gonna try and kill the humans and mobians! I won't let you do that!"

"Don't you see that? They tortured me into this. You are not Shadow's pet, you are his slave. He is manipulating you" the Big One lied.

"That's a lie! He would never do that to me! He didn't torture you! He was angry with you for the way you've been acting towards him! You even killed a man last week! That's why he's not happy with you!" Scarlet snarled.

"That's because I'm a wild raptor. And we can escape from them, having our freedom" The Big One said, she knees down and began digging under her door. Scarlet watched in shock and so did her sisters.

"What are you doing?" Amber asked.

"Getting us out! We got some hedgehogs to feed. I'm in charge now!" the Big One said.

Scarlet gasped in shock, she had to warn Shadow fast. She does the same thing that Big One is doing but she's not gonna be following her orders. And she's not gonna let Big One or her sisters eat the humans and mobians.

Soon the Big One was out and cawed out loudly. Scarlet came out a few minutes later with her sisters coming out after her.

"Scarlet! Don't you dare! What if Big One is right about Shadow?!" Jackie said.

"I'm not gonna listen to her advice! If you sisters wanna take Big One's bad side, you'll realize you're making a huge mistake! Shadow won't be very happy with you!" Scarlet snarled and ran off to find Shadow.

"Who's next?" the Big One asked. None of the raptors hesitated and shook their heads.

"Good, let's go kill some mobians!" the Big One cawed out loud, now the new leader of the raptor group. The four ran out through the jungle.

 **(End of Raptor translation)**

* * *

Shadow and Nebula were running away from the dilophosaurus group chasing them. None of the hedgehogs got bitten which they were lucky to avoid from.

"How long are they gonna stop chasing us?!" Nebula screamed.

"I don't know! Keep running!" Shadow screamed.

As the chase keeps going, the hedgehogs see a wide gap that they'll have to jump to if they want to get away from the poisonous dinosaurs.

"We got to jump now!" Shadow said and held Nebula's hand. They saw the dilophosaurs running towards them.

"Alright. One, two, THREE!" Shadow and Nebula jumps over the wide gap.

The dilophosaurs sees the hedgehogs jump over the gap and shrieks in disappointment and then walks away in defeat.

"Phew. Now let's keep going to find Rexy. Where are we now anyway?" Nebula asked.

"Crawr! Crawr! Crawr!" Scarlet ran up to them, happy to see them okay.

"Scarlet?" Shadow gasped.

"Crawr! Crawr! Crawr!" Scarlet was trying to say something to him.

"Wait, Shadow. I think she's trying to say something?" Nebula said.

"What is it, Scarlet? Write something on the ground" Shadow said.

"Crawr…crawr…" Scarlet used her pointy toe claw from her foot to write something for the hedgehogs to understand what she's trying to tell them.

Shadow sees a drawing of the Big One and the other raptors, "They escaped and you are betrayed by them?" he was shocked.

"Crawr….crawr…." Scarlet nodded and writes something about her sisters.

 _ **'I tried to tell my sisters but they won't listen to me. Now they're taking Big One's side'**_

"Oh god. I guess I have no other choice but to shoot them" Shadow said. But Scarlet snaps at his rifle and threw it aside, as a sign to not kill her sisters.

"Scarlet, your sisters are gonna attack everyone. How are we gonna tell your sisters that Big One is the nastiest raptor?" Shadow sighs, "I tried to train Big One but she was too wild and nasty to me"

"Raaah….. Craaaa" Scarlet looks down in sadness.

"Come with us, Scarlet. We got to find Rexy" Shadow pets her.

"Don't worry, Scarlet. You'll be safe with us" Nebula said.

"Crawr….crawr….." Scarlet nodded.

They all three ran in the jungle in a hurry before something else happens.


	6. Chapter 6

**10/20/15**

 **22 Reviews, 6 Favs, 5 Followers.**

 **Jurassic World is out on DVD right now! I can't wait to get the movie soon when I go to the store and buy it!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With Rouge and Knuckles, they has gone to the other bunker where Vector went to, wondering why he isn't coming back.

"Say Knuckles, do you think it's weird that Vector has not been around for the last hours?" Rouge asked Knuckles.

"Yeah, something's not right. I have a bad feeling that something happened to him" Knuckles said.

"Let's find out, sweetie" Rouge said and goes downstairs. The lamps were turned on but no Vector was in sight.

"I'm not picking up any quiet sounds or anything in my bat ears. Strange" Rouge said.

They both walked down the hallway and sees a fence door where it says danger.

"He must have gone through here, let's check" Knuckles said. Rouge nods and they go through it and then suddenly they hear a raptor snarl.

"What was that?" Knuckles gasped.

"A velociraptor" Rouge said nervously. Then Amber appeared behind them and screeches loudly.

"SCRAAAAAAAAAWR!" Amber screeches at them.

"WHOA!" Knuckles turned and punched Amber straight to the wall.

Rouge then steps on Vector's tail, "Oh thank god Vector" Rouge pants out in relief. But it didn't last long when she realized Vector's tail detached from his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Rouge screamed.

"What happened?! Where's Vector?!" Knuckles ran with Rouge.

"He's eaten!" Rouge screamed. They both ran out and closed the door, panting out from seeing Vector dead.

"This is not good. Vector is dead" Rouge breathes very fast.

"The door won't hold forever. That raptor will find a way to bust the door. Come on!" Knuckles grabbed Rouge and ran off.

* * *

Sonic and Amy were riding on a female Parasaurolophus since they were tired and thirsty. The dinosaur was an herbivore and it accepts to help the hedgehogs.

"Oh, I used too much of my stamina of running. But I'm glad we got help" Sonic said.

"Yeah, it's just you and me and this Parasaurolophus" Amy said. She was resting her head on Sonic's shoulder.

"Yeah. I gotta admit they sure do know what we're saying" Sonic said.

"Yup. Man, I'm feeling thirsty and hungry. I wonder if there are any fruits on this island" Amy said.

"I guess there are. Herbivore dinosaurs eat fruit do they?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, that means there must be fruits around this area where these dinosaurs live. Look, over there are the brachiosaurs" Amy sees the Brachiosaurus that lives in same exhibit as the parasaurolophus.

"Wow. And they are still eating from the trees. Whoa!" Sonic said as the parasaurolophus they ride on laid on its belly, allowing them to get off.

"Well, let's go find some fresh fruits, Ames" Sonic said. They go down to the lake and saw some of the dinosaurs bathing in the water.

"They sure are having some fun. Hey, I see some bananas in the trees but it's too high to reach" Amy said.

"Allow me" Sonic then backs up to spin-dash at the tree to knock the bananas down. He then rushed at the tree and they all fell down near him. Amy goes up to the pile and picks up one.

"Good job, Sonic. You're the best" Amy said.

 **xxx**

Shadow and Nebula were near the waterfall taking a break. Nebula brought two apples for Shadow and herself. Scarlet sniffed Shadow's apple but moves her head away that she didn't like that fruit.

"I know it's not meat but we'll find some food for you. Trust me" Shadow pets her snout.

Scarlet shook her head and gets to the river to find food. She jumps on a rock and waits for her prey to come. Then a large fish appeared and Scarlet grabs it by her jaws.

"Or that could work. Good catch, Scarlet" Shadow grinned.

Scarlet jumps back on land and began feasting on her prey she got. Nebula smiled at this and ate her apple along with Shadow, "If we ever find the T-Rex, I hope she's not too cranky. I have my iPhone with me for the soothing music. I hope she's able to hear it"

"T-rexes might have good hearing besides good sight and smell. But if it does not work Rexy will be imprisoned as well" Shadow said.

"Shadow, that's a possibility if she hears the music if I turn it on high volume. And I hope Amy and Sonic is okay" Nebula said.

"True but I hope it works. I hate to see Rexy feel grumpy. She hates losing" Shadow said.

"Yeah, but I feel like talking to the T-Rex but I'm not sure if she'll understand what we're saying. I don't speak Jurassic" Nebula said.

"Cretaceous, T-rex is Cretaceous" Shadow corrects her.

"Oh, right" Nebula said, "I know this is gonna get dangerous but killing things is not my style. But we gotta try and reason with Rexy" she said.

"Me too. Well, let's get going. Scarlet, you ready?" Shadow said.

"Crawr…..crawr….." Scarlet nodded.

"I know you'll be a great leader of the pack someday. You just gotta believe in yourself" Shadow told her.

"Crawr" Scarlet smiled.

 **xxx**

Back to Sonic and Amy, they were sleeping at the tree near the lake where the brachiosaurs are bathing. The sun was almost setting down, turning the sky to red-orange.

"Mmmm….. Sonic" Amy nuzzled on his chest. Sonic woke up to see her sleeping on his chest. He blushed a deep red and pushes her off him.

"Amy" Sonic playfully said and she woke up.

"Oh sorry Sonic" Amy said. Then a brachiosaurus closes in to eat the leaves from the tree they are on. Sonic and Amy backs off from it.

"What's it doing?" Amy said.

"Don't worry, she's not gonna hurt us. Look" Sonic said, the brachiosaurus was simply grabbing the branches of leaves.

"Wow, I always knew that they were gentle dinosaurs" Amy said.

"Same here. And it's like feeding a large cow" Sonic joked. Amy giggled and they saw the brachiosaurus inhale in its nostrils.

"I wonder how strong their neck is. Compared to a giraffe" Amy said.

"I think they do. Hey, she's looking at you, Ames" Sonic said.

"What? EEEUGH!" Amy got sneezed by the brachiosaurus, "Ewwww" she was disgusted by being covered with booger.

"God bless you!" Sonic said to the dinosaur that sneezed on Amy, "I think she likes you"

"Not funny Sonic, I'm covered in slimy dino booger" Amy said, wiping some slime off herself.

"Better wash it off" Sonic said.

 **xxx**

A while later the two walked through the forest and Amy looked at Sonic all the time.

"It's getting late and we don't know where we should sleep" Amy said.

"Me either, Ames. But anyway, have you ever wondered how it is living in the wild with dinosaurs?" Sonic asked.

"Scary but I'm safe with you, Sonic. You are the bravest hedgehog" Amy said.

"Thanks and you are so kind and cute" Sonic winks at her.

"Am I?" Amy asked him. They sat at the log.

"Yes I like your warm hugs and smile" Sonic said and hugs her.

Amy was surprised and hugs him too, smiling as she does it.

"You are my best friend, Sonikku" Amy said and Sonic smiles.

* * *

The next day, Shadow and Nebula were asleep near the rock along with Scarlet. That's when Nebula's walkie-talkie went off.

 _"Nebula! Are you there?"_ Uncle Chuck talking from the walkie-talkie.

Nebula woke up with a sluggish moan and picked it up, "Yes?"

 _"Thank god you are alive. How are you and Shadow?"_ Uncle Chuck asked.

"We're okay. What about you and the guys?" Nebula said.

 _"We are in a bunker for safety. So the carnivorous dinosaurs do not come and get us. Where are you exactly?"_ Uncle Chuck asked.

"We're somewhere in the deep jungle. And no, we haven't found the T-Rex yet" Nebula said.

Then loud booming steps are heard and it woke Scarlet and Shadow up.

"I gotta go now, Chuck. No time to explain" Nebula said and quickly puts her walkie-talkie in her backpack. The loud stomp noise was getting a little closer.

"Oh, boy. The T-Rex is coming" Nebula gulped.

"No, bigger" Shadow said. Then the trees and pulled apart to show a sailed back carnivore dinosaur.

"It's a Spinosaurus! RUN!" Nebula screamed.

"GRRRROAAAAARRRR!" the Spinosaurus roared at them and chased after them.

"It's too fast! We're not gonna make it through the jungle!" Nebula screamed.

"SKRAAAAAAH!" Scarlet screeches and ran faster with Shadow and Nebula. The Spinosaurus chased them through the jungle and then they came to the grass field where triceratops was at.

"Get out of the way! Move! Move!" Shadow telling the triceraptors to run.

The herd of triceratops ran away when the Spinosaurus burst through the trees behind the hedgehogs and Scarlet.

"It must have escaped at the time Rexy escaped!" Shadow screamed.

"That means it's not the only one!" Nebula screamed. She quickly takes out her iPhone and taps to the music section for the relaxing soothing music, hoping that it will calm the dinosaur.

The spinosaurus continued to chase them but then heard a strange tone in the air, she looks around in confusion and completely forget her instinct to chase the hedgehogs and Scarlet.

"Huh?" Shadow and Nebula turned to see the Spinosaurus looking around frantically and didn't know it came from the iPhone.

"She's confused" Nebula said.

"It's working Nebula, keep playing while I try to tranquilize her, she needs five darts to calm her down" Shadow said, taking out his tranquilizer gun, he aims at the Spinosaurus and fires five darts at her.

"Okay. How long will she feel dizzy?" Nebula said.

"In about a few minutes she'll fall asleep" Shadow checked his watch. The Spinosaurus then snaps out of her trance from the music and tries to eat them again, but the tranquilizing darts has already taken its toll.

"Move!" Shadow tells them that the dinosaur is gonna fall on them.

Nebula and Scarlet ran aside as the Spinosaurus fell down on its stomach on the ground. Luckily Shadow has jumped aside and sees the giant predator closing her eyes.

"Man, that was too close. At least its asleep for now" Shadow said.

"Yup. Now I wonder if we can find any tracks of where Rexy or Sonic and Amy is" Nebula said.

"CRAWRRRRR!" Big One ran up to them but Scarlet got in front to protect her hedgehog friends.

"HAAARGH!" Scarlet shrieks at her angrily.

"Scarlet, don't do it. She's a lot stronger than you!" Shadow said to Scarlet. But Scarlet ignores him and hisses at the Big One.

"RAAAAGH!" the Big One shrieked and claws Scarlet with her toe-claw.

"HEY BIG ONE!" a familiar voice shouted out and it was Sonic.

"Crawr!" the Big One kicks Scarlet aside and sees Sonic running past her, the raptor decides to take him instead and runs after him. Then Amy came up to Nebula and Shadow, but to their shock Scarlet was bleeding.

"Oh, god. Don't move, Scarlet" Nebula takes out a medical kit to help the injured raptor, "Don't worry. It's not gonna kill you. It will stop the bleeding. Trust me"

"KAAAAAAWWWR!" Scarlet screeches in pain when Nebula used painkilling liquid on the slash wound she got by a cotton piece.

"Hold still, Scarlet! Stop moving!" Nebula tried to calm her down. Then Shadow gets to Scarlet to calm her down.

"Shhh…..shhhh….it's okay, Scarlet. Just relax" Shadow strokes her snout.

Nebula quickly puts the wrapped bandage on Scarlet's injured bleeding arm, making sure it's not too tight.

"It's okay, Scarlet. You're okay" Shadow said.

Scarlet breathes out slowly and got up on her feet, but she knows inside she can't fight the Big One alone.

"It's okay, Scarlet. You did the right thing. You were protecting us from Big One. That was really brave of you" Shadow said.

Scarlet smiled a bit and they saw Sonic running back.

"The Big One is out of sight. Let's go!" Sonic said.

 **xxx**

Zena, Amber, and Jackie were hiding in the bushes, watching what that hedgehog did to their sister. Deep down they felt like their sister was right all along. Mobians really are nice and caring.

 **(Raptor translation)**  
"Did you see that? That hedgehog girl helped Scarlet's injury" Zena said.

"Yeah. Scarlet was right all along and we pushed her aside" Amber said.

"Should we tell her?" Jackie asked.

"No, Scarlet may never forgive us. We were always mean to her since birth" Zena said.

"I can't believe I killed a mobian crocodile. Shadow will never forgive me. Why did we listen to Big One in the first place?" Amber snarled angrily.

"Because we never listen to Scarlet and Shadow. Let's go back to our exhibit, girls" Zena said.

"No, we got to fix up this mess. Big One is our enemy and we can't just let her kill the dinosaurs, mobians, or the humans on this island. We got to make things right for Shadow and Scarlet" Jackie said.

"Very well" Zena said in defeat.

 **(End of translation)**

* * *

 **Sometimes I always wanted to make the raptors feel loyal and show some respect to the humans and mobians. Knowing what its right in their hearts, not their heads.**

 **Its like the same with wild animals that are tamed or either young when they lost their mom and they need to be raised by humans to stay alive.**

 **Love and sanctuary is very strong and powerful against evil and darkness.**


	7. Chapter 7

**10/22/15**

 **25 Reviews, 6 Favs, 6 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is your arm feeling okay, Scarlet?" Shadow asked.

"Crawr….." she nodded.

"Don't worry, Scarlet. Its takes some time for the wound to heal" Amy said.

"Crawr" Scarlet cawed and nuzzled her snout on Amy. Then the other raptors appeared and Scarlet snarled angrily at them all.

"Back off!" Shadow tells the other hedgehogs to stay away from them; they got close to the spinosaurus who was still tranquilized.

"Craawwrrr!" Scarlet snarled at her sisters.

"What is she doing?" Amy asked Shadow.

"She's reasoning with them" Shadow said.

 **(Raptor translation)**  
"What are you doing here?! Trying to eat my friends?! I won't let you do this!" Scarlet snarled.

"No, we realized that the Big One lied to us about the mobians" Jackie said.

"I'm not buying it. You were always mean to me and Shadow. You were never good raptors so get lost!" Scarlet snarled.

"Scarlet, just listen to us! We know what we did was wrong and you were right all along! We should've listened to you in the first place!" Amber said.

"We're not on Big One's side anymore. We all feel very guilty for listening to her. And we're very sorry that we doubted you. Please, you got to give us a chance" Zena said.

"Why should I forgive you? Did you eat the scientists in the lab? Have you ever given them a chance? No you didn't?" Scarlet growled.

Amber backs off in fear and Scarlet glares at her, "Y-Y-yes, I killed Vector the mobian crocodile. The Big One ordered us to kill anyone" Amber said.

"You see, Amber?! That's a sign of murdering! It's like taking someone's life away! Have the humans or mobians done anything bad to you?! Did they threaten you? No! Did they abuse you? No! Did they let you starve to death? No they didn't!" Scarlet growled.

The raptor sisters looked down in regret and Scarlet continues.

"Leave now and never return sisters" she made a punishment for them.

"Okay, we'll go" Zena said in sadness.

"I know what we did but we're gonna make things right for you and Shadow. I hope you understand, Scarlet" Amber said.

"You have every right to be mad at us, little sis. I hope you'll forgive us someday" Jackie said. The raptors ran off in the field.

 **(End of translation)**

Scarlet growled lowly at them, watching them sped off in sadness. Though she did felt their guiltiness but she wants them to do things right and learn from their mistakes they've did.

"They left" Shadow was impressed by Scarlet telling her sisters off, if he understands their language. But at the same time he felt bad for them.

"So what do we do with this spinosaurus?" Amy asked.

"Well it's gonna be asleep for about 15 minutes more. So we better get going before we call security to put this dinosaur back to captivity" Shadow said.

"And how exactly are they gonna carry a heavy ton dinosaur?" Sonic asked.

"Cranes, excuse me for a moment" Shadow said and he takes out his walkie talkie to talk to the guards. As he did it, Sonic and Amy goes up to Scarlet to see if she's okay after she banished her own sisters.

"Are you alright Scarlet? I know I can't speak dinosaur language but do you understand?" Sonic asked her. Scarlet shook her head 'no' and closed her eyes.

"I'll take that as a no" Sonic said

"I think she just needs time to be alone now" Amy said and they both leave Scarlet.

 **xxx**

A while later the group leaves the spinosaurus and head back to the exit of the exhibit. Scarlet briefly looked back at the jungle with a sad look for banishing her sisters with no choice.

"Scarlet, you okay?" Shadow asked.

"Crawr" Scarlet shook her head no.

"I understand, it's pretty hard for me that my own raptors have betrayed me and you. I tried to treat you all like my own pets" Shadow pets her head, "I just hope they're okay. I know you're mad at them but they're still your sisters. One day they'll know what's right rather than listening to Big One"

"Rrrrrr….." Scarlet looked down in sadness. They were soon at the gate of the exhibit and Shadow pinned down the code on the entrance. Outside the gate was a jeep that will help them get to the visitor center after calming Rexy down.

"I wish there was a way to talk to our old friend Rexy. I mean she doesn't look too evil like Big One" Sonic said.

"She's not that evil, I've been close to her when she was in captivity. She's not as clever as Big One, she's more jaw muscle than brain and is mostly hungry" Shadow said.

"Oh, when was the last time she's been fed in captivity?" Sonic asked.

"Before she broke out" Shadow replied.

"Oh yes right. She ate the goat" Sonic remembered when Rexy ate up the goat in the T-rex paddock.

"Better feed her with something else than living goats, it creeps me out" Nebula said, "That's why she thinks that anything that is alive is food. Which now she thinks we're her meal"

"She is focused on movements. If you don't move she doesn't eat you unless she lets out a loud roar to scare the prey out of his or her position. So better have a flare with you so you can throw it, she'll follow it if you throw it away" Shadow said.

As soon as they got back to the visitor center, Shadow decides to have Scarlet inside for the first time since he knows that she's not gonna attack or eat anyone. Though she was a little shy to go inside to meet the mobians and humans, also a little nervous that they'll freak out.

"Don't worry Scarlet, you are safe with me" he puts the leash on Scarlet's neck and drags her in to the visitor center, "I know you don't like the leash but the guys won't trust me with this"

"Yes, and welcome back guys. I'm glad that you are all unharmed, the staff here has returned. The park is not opened yet for public" Uncle Chuck stood there, "And you brought in Scarlet here, what happened?"

"Long story" Shadow said.

"We still haven't found Rexy yet" Nebula said.

"Has she eaten anyone here?" Uncle Chuck asked a bit worried.

"She ate a gallimimus" Sonic said.

"Oh, dear. And also, we have discovered that some Dinos except Shadow's raptors and Rexy has changed gender like some African frogs" Rouge came out, showing some dinosaur egg shells.

"But I thought they were only females. How is that possible?" Sonic asked.

"That's what I said, some species of African frogs can switch gender at periods of time" Rouge said, "Life has found its way, I would say" She added.

"So I guess there are some males out there looking for a female I suppose. Not a good sign" Nebula said.

"Like the velociraptor gang are looking for males now and is it possible that Rexy is finding a male T-rex?" Amy asked Uncle Chuck.

"Nope, she's the only T-rex around here" Uncle Chuck said.

"Just only the herbivore dinosaurs?" Nebula asked.

"Not all of them" Rouge said.

"Oh. Right now we better get something to eat, it will keep our energy up" Sonic said.

"Good idea, go to the dining room. It's free for you and your pals you know my nephew. So go ahead" Uncle Chuck said.

"Thanks, Uncle Chuck" Sonic said.

"Crawr…crawr….crawr….?" Scarlet asking Shadow if she can have something to eat too.

Shadow looks at Chuck and then at Scarlet, "Wait here" Shadow said and rushed to the dining room, taking a fresh salmon from the buffet table and added a plate with some chucks of meat. He then goes back to Scarlet, "Here you go. Gentle now" Shadow said and placed it on the floor.

Scarlet takes the salmon and bites off half of it, swallowing it.

"Good girl, enjoy your meal" Shadow said. He heads back to the dining room where the others have already begun eating.

Nebula was having her favorite vegetable, celery with veggie dip.

Amy was having some chicken legs with salad bits and Sonic was having sausage chunks and chili sauce next to. Shadow was going to the buffet table and just takes some soup.

* * *

 **(Dinosaur translation)**  
Big One was pretty pissed off that the raptors are not on her side anymore. She thought she had the chance to make them trust her but failed.

Right now she killed a gallimimus and starts eating it since she's hungry.

"Hmph! Who needs them?" she said to herself while chewing some meat in her mouth. That's when she heard a loud stomping coming from the waterfall, "Huh? Ah, the T-Rex" she smirked and leaves the half-eaten gallimimus.

Rexy was getting a drink of water from the waterfall since she's thirsty. She sees a stegosaur pack getting a drink of water far away, not in the mood to hunt them this time.

"Hello, Rexy. Getting a drink of water? That's interesting" Big One walking up to her.

Rexy looks down and scoffs in annoyance, "Go away" she growled.

"What? It was just a friendly hello" Big One said.

"What do you want? I don't need a partner to hunt prey. I hunt alone" Rexy glared.

"Well I need your help, I want my sibling released. She's important to me. You can help me take care of the guards while I free her" the Big One said.

"Hmph, you are far too small to free her" Rexy scoffs in annoyance.

"Please for your sake, Rexy. I need your strength and perhaps, you should scare these stegosaurs" Big One glanced at the herd.

"No thanks. And what makes you think I should help you? I'm in no mood to kill humans" Rexy growled.

"But mobians?" Big One asked.

"Well the black and red one looked delicious but when I saw him and that female hedgehog helping the other raptor, I realized they're not bad at all as I thought they were. So no, no interested in mobians" Rexy said.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Big One asked curiously.

"They got a raptor friend" Rexy said.

"So they are not nice to me or you. You nearly killed them didn't you?" Big One asked.

"I did? Oh yes I almost crushed them with my bare feet" Rexy said.

"See, and they chased away my pack, knocked out a Spinosaurus. They are only caring for their raptor, not us. You are the queen of this island" Big One said.

Rexy then thought for and short pause and then agreed, "You are right. No one cares about me. It's just you and me against them!" Rexy said.

But nearby, Scarlet's sisters were hearing something.

"Hey, that sounds like the Big One and...Oh no!" Zena saw Rexy and the Big One.

"She's joining forces with Rexy. This means trouble, girls" Jackie said.

"You're right and I heard they are gonna free Big One's sibling" Zena said.

"We must warn Scarlet and the others!" Amber said.

"But Scarlet has banished us!" Zena whines.

"Forget that, we must do it now!" Amber said, the raptor pack ran away to warn the others.

 **(End of translation)**

* * *

Back at the visitor center, Nebula was drawing a velociraptor of Scarlet in her sketch book.

"Almost done, Scarlet. You'll be amazed by this" Nebula said.

"Crawr!" Scarlet cawed.

Then suddenly the raptor pack got into the visitor center and Nebula backs up to the wall while Scarlet snarls angrily.

"RAAAAARRRRGHHHH!" Scarlet screeched out at her sisters.

"Sonic, Amy, Shadow! They are here!" Nebula screamed.

They all came into the room to see the raptors in the visitor center.

"It seems they want to tell us something. I'll go" Shadow said and goes up to them, "Alright, who wants to tell first?" he asked.

"Crawr! Crawr! Crawr!" the raptors cawed but Shadow doesn't understand what they're saying but Scarlet knows.

"Crawr?!" Scarlet was shocked at what they said.

 **(Raptor translation)**

"Big One is teaming up with Rexy? Why?" Scarlet asked.

"To free her sibling" Amber said.

"Oh boy, she's just as dangerous as her!" Scarlet said, "Rexy would never team up with anyone. She does things alone!"

"That's what we thought too but Big One lied to her about the humans and mobians and now Rexy starts to believe her!" Jackie said.

"You gotta tell Shadow right now, sis!" Zena said.

 **(End of translation)**

Scarlet nodded and looks back at Shadow, just hoping he'll understand but she doesn't have the ability to talk like the humans.  
"What is it, Scarlet? What did they say?" Shadow asked.

Scarlet spots the gift shop and gestures Shadow to follow her to the gift shop, "Crawr….crawr…."

"What is it?" Shadow asked and goes in the gift shop with her.

Scarlet picks up a plush doll of a brown velociraptor and T-rex to push aside other raptor plushies.

"Big One and Rexy...are...gonna kill us all together?" Shadow guessed. Scarlet nods but also does something else to show Shadow what they're gonna do next. She sees a caged box toy and grabs it with her teeth to set it down on the floor, using the velociraptor toy to indicate Big One's sibling. She then moves the toys of Rexy and Big One to the caged, knocking it out and moving the sibling together with them.

"They're gonna free Big One's sibling?" Shadow gasped.

"Crawr! Crawr!" Scarlet nodded.

All of a sudden, a loud roar from Rexy was heard.

"It's Rexy and she's at the raptor exhibit!" Shadow gasped, he then signals his raptors to search for her.


	8. Chapter 8

**10/23/15**

 **27 Reviews, 6 Favs, 6 Followers.**

 **This time, I'm gonna have Rexy the female T-Rex to be on the good side. I always want to have the dinosaurs gain trust on the humans and mobians in the story. Because killing is never the answer to save someone's life. You reason with them to know what's right and what's not right.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

Rexy and Big One was already at the raptor exhibit to free Big One's sibling. The mobians and humans were not strong enough to face against the big dinosaur since it has sharp teeth.

Rexy grabs some of the guards who tried to tranquilize her and crushes them with her jaws. The Big One headed to her sibling and opens the door since the electric look has gone offline.

"Crawr! Crawr!"

"Craawr!" Big One cawed happily at seeing her sibling. They both ran a shortcut to the visitor center while Rexy runs away from the guards. A few minutes later Shadow and his raptors arrived, seeing the mess around.

"My god, look at this mess!" Shadow said.

He saw the damage Rexy and the Big One has made and many of the guards were injured or dead on the ground. He goes up to the closest one and asks him.

"Where did they go?" Shadow asked.

"The raptors headed the left way and Rexy moved over the right on her own" The guard said in a weak voice.

"Guess that means their deal over the two dinosaurs is done. I better get back to the visitor center to tell the others" Shadow said.

At the visitor center, Sonic, Amy and Nebula were at the gift shop store and checked the merchandises out. Amy was holding a Stegosaurus plush and showed it to Sonic, they both giggled and then Nebula sees a shadow of a velociraptor on the wall.

"Scarlet? Is that you?" Nebula said.

"That's not Scarlet! Run! In the kitchen!" Sonic said, holding Amy's hand and sneaks with Nebula to the kitchen. Once they got in, they hide behind the stainless steel tabco cabinets.

"That's gotta be Big One and her sibling" Amy whispered.

Then the door opened to the kitchen and a velociraptor steps in.

"It opened the door" Nebula saw it and quickly hides.

The velociraptor looks around and then calls for the Big One, "CRAWR! CRAWR CAW CAW!" she called until the Big One was inside, growling lowly.

"Raaaaaahhhh!" the Big One shrieked.

Amy looks over to see the two and then went back hiding, "Follow me" she whispered. The three hedgehogs crawled so the raptors won't see them. They hide behind the next metal cabinets where the Big One's sister was near at. They stopped as the raptor clicks her toe claws on the floor.

Sonic saw the raptor's feet and tells the girls to keep crawling, almost to the end of the metal cabinets. But they accidently caused the pans and pots to fall over and this caught the raptor sibling's attention. The hedgehogs crawled faster and Sonic hides behind the metal cabinet when the girls went hiding into some lockers. Near Sonic were some utensils hanging on the sides of the cabinet. As a result he saw one fall over, the raptors heard it and sneaks near him. They were about to see Sonic when Nebula taps the floor with a spoon down the room. Amy was inside a locker trying to pull the lid down. The Big One's sibling sees her and rushed towards Amy who screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Amy screamed. But it was revealed to be a reflection which the Big One's sister gets knocked out by.

"Come on! Hurry!" Nebula said to Amy.

Sonic then looks over to see the freezer, he runs to it and the Big One sees him, running after him. As she got inside she slipped on the melted ice floor and Sonic managed to run out and push the door back but Big One managed to push the door back to get out of the freezer.

"Girls! Help!" Sonic struggles and the girls ran up to him to push the door back, "Come on! PUSH!" he grunts.

The girls helped him to push the door back and then they managed to lock the door. The Big One inside screeches for help as the hedgehogs fled.

They ran back to the dining room where Rouge and Knuckles were at.

"What happened? We heard you scream?" Knuckles said.

"Big One and her sister in the kitchen. But we managed to get away" Sonic said.

"Where's Shadow?" Nebula asked.

"And Uncle Chuck? Is he okay?" Sonic asked.

"Chuck is at the security room checking the cameras and stuff" Rouge said.

"Oh. You two keep an eye on my uncle. Me and the girls are gonna find Shadow and his raptors" Sonic said.

"Okay, but what are you gonna do? The T-Rex is out there" Knuckles said.

"Don't worry about that, worry about my uncle" Sonic said.

They all went to what they do before the evil raptors from the kitchen finds a way to get out.

* * *

 **(Dinosaur translation)**

"Get out of the way, girls! That hedgehog is mine to eat!" Rexy roared.

"No way, Rexy! He's our friend! And also our alpha!" Jackie said.

"Do you realize what you have done, Rexy?!" Scarlet snarled.

"What do you mean?" Rexy was confused.

"Why did you listen to Big One and freed her sister?! Do you have any idea how evil Big One is?! She manipulated you!" Scarlet said.

Rexy looks at Shadow and then the raptors, "She convinced me to eat the guards to get her sister?!" Rexy was shocked.

"She used her cleverness to use your strength so she can kill us then to gain leadership from Shadow" Scarlet said.

"Grrrrr… When I see her face I'm gonna squash her with my huge foot!" Rexy snapped and growled viciously.

 **(End of translation)**

"What did she say? Is she on our side now?" Shadow asked Scarlet.

"Crawr….crawr…." Scarlet nodded.

"Thank god" Shadow sighs in relief and looks up at Rexy, "Rexy, I know you're not used to humans and mobians but you got to give them all a chance to understand you. It's not that we don't like you or anything. It's just that we're all scared that we thought you were gonna eat us. But that doesn't mean you're a monster"

Rexy continued to listen to Shadow.

"Also, you can't just take away a mobian or human's life because we are scared of you. You are supposed to do that on other dinosaurs who are not your friends. You need a reason to decide who's on your side, me and my friends. Got it?" Shadow finished.

Rexy nodded and now understands and she realized that Shadow was right.

"Shadow!" three hedgehogs ran up to him.

"Rexy! Run, Shadow!" Sonic screamed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Guys, it's okay. Rexy is on our side now" Shadow calms his friends down.

"Huh? She is?" Nebula gasped.

"So this means she won't eat us anymore?" Amy asked.

"Yes, let's get back" Shadow said, but his walkie-talkie rings and he answers it, "What?"  
 _"Shadow, you gotta get out of there, now! I saw Big One freeing the spinosaurus and its coming down after you! Ah, shit! That beast almost took out the security camera! Shadow, move your ass now!"_ Rouge said through the walkie talkie.

"Damn it. Don't worry, I know who can stop the beast" Shadow said and puts his walkie-talkie away. He looks up at Rexy, "Rexy, we need your help. There's a spinosaurus on the loose and we need you to stop her before anything else on this island gets ugly" he said.

Rexy nods and heads toward the visitor center where the Spinosaurus was heading to.

"Okay, girls. Let's go find Big One and her sister" Shadow said to his raptors, "You guys protect the herbivore dinosaurs incase if Big One tries to hunt them" he said to his friends.

"Alright. Come on Ames and Nebula. Follow me" Sonic said,

"Alright Sonikku" Amy said. They got each weapon and ran their way through the park.

"Okay, girls. Let me get my motorcycle" Shadow said to his raptors.

 **xxx**

Soon, Shadow was riding his motorcycle with his raptors in the deep jungle to find the evil two raptors. Scarlet and her sisters have the camera headsets on their heads so that Chuck, Rouge, and Knuckles can see through the video screen while contacting Shadow for anything.

 _"Your raptors are doing good so far. The camera screen is a little hard to see when they're running fast like a cheetah"_ Rouge said through the Bluetooth on Shadow's ear.

"This isn't a military, Rouge. I'm not teaching my raptors to be like in Call of Duty video game" Shadow said.

 _"I got it. But be careful"_ Rouge said.

They soon came to a place where an injured triceratops was resting on her side, breathing heavily.

"Look at that" Shadow got off his motorcycle and goes up to her. The triceratops was badly injured and she got claw-marks from a Spinosaurus.

"Damn" Shadow took out his walkie-talkie to speak to Nebula, "Nebs. I found an injured triceratops near the river. She's got claw marks from the spinosaurus" he asked.

 _"Don't worry, I'm on my way to help her. Keep an eye out for Big One"_ Nebula said through the walkie talkie.

Shadow puts his walkie-talkie away and walks back to his motorcycle. He glanced at Scarlet making a smirk look that she knows or thinks that Shadow has a crush on Nebula.

"What are you thinking?" Shadow asked. He jumps back on his motorcycle and drives through the jungle. The raptors followed him as well and the triceratops tries her best to stay alive, bellowing in pain. Shadow dodged some roots and trees coming in the way while the raptors jumps over them.

They soon passed by some footprints of the spinosaurus and they saw it has awakened after being captured by the guards. As soon as they arrived, they saw the truck it has been kept in has been destroyed.

"I liked it better when they were extinct" Shadow sighs in annoyance, seeing that the Spinosaurus has also killed some guards, he looked over to see that an Apatosaurus juvenile was in the cage, slightly traumatized when the Spinosaurus escaped.

Shadow goes up to it and opens the cage.

"Easy little fella, come here" Shadow held his hand out to comfort the Apatosaurus juvenile and it coos a little. Shadow pets its head and carefully placed it back in the cage and then goes back to the motorcycle. Just as he's about to leave the area, a familiar velociraptor appeared next to him.

"Clever girl" Shadow saw it was the Big One. She then lunges at him and he struggled to keep her back from him.

"CRAWWWRRRRR!" Scarlet and her sisters roared at Big One. Scarlet lunges at Big One to keep her away from Shadow.

"RAAAAARRRH!" The Big One's sister appeared and bites Scarlet in the neck. Scarlet shakes her off her and snaps at her with her jaws.

Shadow whistled to his raptors and they leap out to help Scarlet. Amber and Jackie fights the Big One's sister while Scarlet and Zena fights the Big One themselves.

"CRAWRRR!" Big One's sister was roaring in anger that she's now fighting two raptors. She used her toe claw to slash Zena and smacks Scarlet with her tail. But then Zena bites the Big One until she got scratched on her eye. She backs off snarling in pain while Scarlet kicks the Big One at some barrels. She eventually got up and is about to leap when Rexy suddenly appears, crushing the Big One in her jaws.

"SCAAAAW! RAAAAAARRRRHHH!" Big One's sister saw this and rushed at Rexy to claw her on her shoulders and neck, avenging her sister's death.

Shadow was shocked at this while watching the T-Rex beat the evil raptors.

"Scarlet, Zena, Jackie and Amber, GO!" he signals his raptors to go. He himself leaves as Rexy hurls the Big One's sister over to her mouth from her shoulder, crushes her and then threw her at a tree.

"*MWWWWWWAAAAAAARRRRAAAAAGGGAAAAARGH*" Rexy roared out loud in victory.


	9. Chapter 9

**10/25/15**

 **29 Reviews, 7 Favs, 6 Followers.**

 **I'm sure some of you guys seen Jurassic Park I and Jurassic World that has the scenes of closing the park. Well this time, I'm gonna make this chapter to have the park opened.**

 **When I was young, I thought Rexy was the main antagonist but she wasn't. It was Big One the raptor that is the main antagonist. So that makes Rexy the good dinosaur. She even spared Blue's life and leaves. In the first old film, she even saved the humans' life by grabbing Big One in her teeth. Yup, I guess that probably makes Rexy the main protagonist.**

 **In this story, I made Rexy be friendly to the humans and mobians. Something similar like from the movie Land of the Lost 2009. Where Grumpy the T-Rex was helping Marshall and his friends get back home.**

 **Here's the final chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as Shadow and his raptors left Rexy to deal with her own things, they were suddenly stopped. In front of them was a spinosaurus.

"Oh, shit" Shadow muttered.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" the Spinosaurus roared out loud and lunges at them, grabbing Zena and Amber with her jaws and threw them aside, injuring them. She then went to attack Shadow, Jackie and Scarlet when Rexy came through and pushed the spinosaurus aside.

"Roar…roar…." Rexy looks back at Shadow, telling him to get somewhere safe while she deals with the beast.

"Got it" Shadow nodded and gestures his raptors to hide somewhere safe to watch Rexy fight against the Spinosaurus.

The two giant dinosaurs fought as they at the same time knocks over some trees. Then the Spinosaurus bites Rexy's neck and tosses her to the ground. Rexy got up with one limp leg and she did her best to fight back, she bites again on the Spinosaurus but missed the neck.

Rexy managed to bite her neck and they swung around until the Spinosaurus claws her some more, then pushes her toward some bushes nearby where Shadow was in. Then the Spinosaurus pinned Rexy down and is about to finish her when the raptors rushed at her.

"Crawr! Crawr!" Scarlet cawed at Spinosaurus, leaping up on her back.

Rexy managed to get up on her feet and resumes the fight against the Spinosaurus. She's glad that the raptors are helping her out.

After a long struggle by destroying trees in the progress, the Spinosaurus then gave up, badly injured with a broken leg, cuts and sores. Rexy and the raptors watched her leave in defeat and Rexy looks at Scarlet and her sisters as if thanking. She then walks away slowly to heal in peace. The raptor pack looked at Shadow and he smiled a bit.

"Good job girls, you did well" he said to them.

* * *

The next day, the island was at peace and the park was only a minimal damage from the bad ones that caused it. Though the dinosaurs are okay and happy that Big One and her sister, and the Spinosaurus are no longer causing trouble anymore.

The Spinosaurus was alive but locked in for its involvements and was put in the restricted areas of the island. Right now the staff of the island had to fix the damage at some parts of the island before it could be opened again. Both humans and mobians worked together by using both bulldozers, forklifts and even dinosaurs like triceratops and Apatosaurus who were carrying tree beams and metal beams. At some place, Sonic and Amy was helping some to build the Gentle Giant petting zoo, which were gonna be the baby dinosaurs' home.

"Glad we are helping them, Sonic. Soon we can cuddle with some gallimimus babies and ride some dinosaurs" Amy said.

"Yeah, but I was glad that the park is not closed yet. You were brave to help me through with the raptors" Sonic said, nailing on boards for the fence. A compsognathus went to him and gave him a screwdriver.

"Thanks little girl" Sonic said and pets her head.

Amy smiled sweetly and held up the board for the fence, "Mind if I help, Sonikku?" she asked him.

"Sure, Ames" Sonic smiled and nodded.

 **xxx**

With Shadow and Nebula, they were talking to Rexy in the grass-field. They were telling her that they got a surprise for her. This made the T-Rex feel very excited about this.

"Yup, you'll feel extremely happy when we show you the surprise" Nebula said.

"Once we get to your padlock, you have to close your eyes" Shadow said. Rexy nodded.

"All right, follow us. But walk very gently" Nebula said.

Rexy followed them with her closed eyes and they lead her to a paddock that had different fences and full of pine trees and bushes. Rexy used her smell to follow their lead and once they were in, the hedgehogs told her.

"Okay, stop" Nebula said and Rexy stopped walking, still with her eyes closed.

"Ready to see the surprise, Rexy?" Shadow asked and Rexy nodded.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now" Nebula said.

She opened her eyes to see her exhibit filled with pines, bushes and a small lake for her to drink from.

"Gnaaaaarr" Rexy was happy to see a more suitable place for her to spend her life on.

"What do you think?" Shadow asked. Rexy turned her head and nods for a 'I like it'.

"Welcome back home, Rexy. Hope you like it here" Nebula said.

"And uh, Nebula. She is still fed with goats" Shadow whispered to Nebula.

"Oh, crud. Why didn't I think of that? But next time, try to feed her dead cows, not alive cows" Nebula whispered back.

"Very well then, Nebula. Now let's go and let Rexy have her own moment" Shadow said. They walked out from the paddock and closed the gate for the T-rex.

Sonic and Amy walks up to them and smiled that this park is going great and the dinosaurs seem happy.

"I gotta say, the dinosaurs are feeling happy" Sonic said.

"Yep and thanks to you all it would have been closed forever" Shadow said.

"Say Shadow. Is there a chance to work here when me and my friends are finished with college?" Nebula asked Shadow.

"Of course. You are allowed to work here. But you have to follow my leads" Shadow said.

"Alright then. I suppose me and Sonic will take care of the fast dinosaurs" Amy said.

"Hey, Sonic. I wanna say thanks to you and your friends for making this island more paradise to the dinosaurs" Uncle Chuck walking up to his nephew.

"Thanks Uncle Chuck. I really appreciate that. I will always be available for your park when I and my friends finish college" Sonic said.

"Very well. I'll keep my word on it that you are gonna work here" Uncle Chuck shakes hands with him.

"I'm gonna go check on my raptors. Wanna come, Nebs?" Shadow asked.

"Sure" Nebula smiled.

They both leave Sonic, Amy and Uncle Chuck near the T-rex paddock. Sonic looks at Amy with an idea look on his face.

"Say Ames, wanna see the mosasaurus?" Sonic asked.

"Uh, no thanks Sonikku" Amy said, "Once I'm used to it I will"

"Okay" Sonic said.

 **xxx**

A while later; Shadow was feeding his raptors some chicken meat for the first time for the raptors to taste normal food. Nebula was at the balcony watching him.

"Okay, ladies. I know you want to taste normal food for the first time. Tell me if you like it. Don't worry, Scarlet. It's not alive" Shadow said, carrying a bucket of 4 poultry chickens.

The raptors cawed as Shadow threw each chicken to them and they caught them with their jaws. Nebula walks up to Shadow and looked down at the raptors.

"I see your raptors are really getting along" Nebula said.

Scarlet looks up at Shadow with a sly smirk on her face, knowing his feelings.

This made Shadow blushed for knowing what Scarlet is talking about, "Nuh uh" he hides his blushing face.

"Why are you blushing Shadow?" Nebula noticed Shadow blushing. Shadow tried to speak but he pulled her close and kissed her on the lips.

"Mmph?!" Nebula's eyes widens but eventually closed them.

The raptors looked away in disgust but also glad that their alpha is having feelings for the female violet-blue hedgehog.

"Wow, that was unexpected" Nebula gasped in surprise.

"I just realized I got feelings for you Nebs. Do you?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. Because you're the bravest guy I've ever met" Nebula said.

"Thanks" Shadow hugged her.

 **xxx**

With Amy and Sonic, they were finished building the gentle giant petting zoo and they were sitting on a bench together. Amy was leaning on Sonic's shoulder and he held her hand.

"You did a great job, Sonikku. You are the fastest builder here" Amy said.

"Thanks Ames" Sonic said. Then Amy gave him a tender kiss on his cheek, making him blush in happiness.

He held her arms and kissed her on the lips, "Mwah. Thanks again"

* * *

One Year Later

Sonic and his friends have already graduated from college and they can now work at the Isla Nublar. Humans and Mobians all over the world are really amazed to see real live dinosaurs. Everyone really loved this park, even the children too.

All the dinosaurs are really getting used to this and understanding the people visiting the island. As for Rexy, she's the queen of Jurassic Park and one of the famous dinosaurs to everyone.

Nebula and Shadow was having periods of times feeding the velociraptors for the visitors to see how well trained they are. Sonic was doing his duty at the gyrospheres, a new type of vehicle with bulletproof glass. As for Amy, she was working in the Gentle Giant petting zoo where she shows the visitors the baby dinosaurs.

Rouge was now training the flying pterosaurs like falcons. She simply used a whistle pipe to call for them and they followed every time she blew into it when she flies in the air. The crowd applauses every time she does her performance with the flying reptiles.

At one new area was a 13 million gallon water pool near the main street. Knuckles was doing his new job at feeding a mosasaurus with a great dead white shark.

"Alright folks, she's a little shy so give her a hand when she comes out" Knuckles said through the megaphone. Then the mosasaurus ate the shark hanging from a hook and then goes back into the water, making a huge splash.

"Whoooohooo! Did you see that?!" Knuckles shouted out.

From the audience, a yellow fox with a rabbit was amazed, "That's 80 teeth!" the fox cheered.

"Yeah. It was amazing Tails" the rabbit smiled. Then the audience was lowered down to have a closer look at the mosasaurus under water, it was eating the last part of the shark and the crowd applauses.

 **xxx**

Shadow was practicing to play basketball with the raptors, right now training with Amber. He dribbled the ball between his feet and ran past her, jumping to the net and threw the ball.

Amber went under him and takes the ball, dribbling it with her hands and runs towards the other net to then leap high in the air and throw the ball into it.  
"Yes! You made it in!" Shadow cheered.

"CRAWR!" Amber smirked in victory.

"Awesome, Amber! Here's a treat!" Nebula tossed the dead rat to her.

She catches the rat and allows Scarlet to play with Shadow. He smirks that he knows Scarlet knows most of his skills.

 **(A/N: Find the video on Youtube called "Gatorade Raptor VS Raptor Commercial")**

"Come to daddy" he taunts her and dribbled the ball as she follows him. She tackled him and takes the ball bouncing it with her tail and then dribbled it with her hands. Shadow got up and takes the ball away from her, bouncing it to the net and jumps to it. But Scarlet catches the ball in the air and runs over to the other side with the ball. She jumps with the ball in her hands and threw it into the net, landing on her feet.

"Good job Scarlet, catch!" Shadow threw a dead rat to her. She catches it and swallowed it whole.

 **xxx**

With Amy and Sonic, they were having a romantic moment together at a café during a break in Jurassic Park.

"Sonic, isn't it great working among living fossils? I mean they sure are cute as babies" Amy said.

"Yeah but sometimes dangerous. But you and your sweet nature is just as good as our relationship" Sonic held her hands.

"Well yes. Better get back to work before we are too late" Amy said.

"Sure honey. We can have a dinner together later though" Sonic said, kissing her hand.

"Yup" Amy giggled cutely.

They walked to the main street to go to the gentle giants.

The End.


End file.
